


Things You Said When You Thought I Was Asleep

by Sweety_Mutant



Series: Minifics Tumblr [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When no one can hear him, James dares to open his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said When You Thought I Was Asleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad_Amethyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst/gifts).



> This fic is written for [this Ask Prompt "send me a ship and one of these and i’ll write a mini fic"](http://sweetymutant.tumblr.com/post/144799666477/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a) on Tumblr.  
> Mad_Amethyst sent me "12. Flint/Hamilton".  
> 12 is "things you said when you thought i was asleep"
> 
> Of course, I do not own Black Sails.  
> I hope you all like this fic!

The faint noise of a body slipping by his side under the covers was enough to wake Thomas up. His sleep was light with worries about Parliament, worries about his father.

Still, Thomas did not show to James that he had awoken. He stayed unmoving, the compact body of his lover spooning against his back. How he loved that contact!

A tentative hand touched his hair, and Thomas allowed a sleepy smile on his lips when the touch became a caress. He loved James. He loved him so much, though he wished sometimes that his darling would be less coy… Shame and English rules of morality be damned! This was why Thomas pretended to be asleep. To allow James the privacy of the blind night, where shame could not follow him.

He felt a hot breath against his skin. Tickling. Thomas could feel the smile on this breath. Lips brushed his temple. Half a whisper, half a kiss.

“I love you… If only I could tell you… how much.”

Upon hearing the words, Thomas yearned to turn over, gather James in his arms and shower him with kisses and comforting words. It was nearly painful to not do so, but he went on pretending to sleep until he was certain that James had fallen asleep. He had to. It was so much more painful to see James recoiling from touch and shying away from words in the broad daylight…

Only when James was asleep did Thomas answered.

“I know… and I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! Feel free to drop a kudo/comment if you want to make me happy!


End file.
